Megaman Double Network Epilogue: Handful
by Ghost501
Summary: It's not easy babysitting your little sister. Especially when said sister has Roll's speed and abilities. What happens when Stream has to watch the newest member of the cyber half of the Hikari residence.


Ghost: Hey everyone! So...it's been a while since the last DNE, so it's time to add someone new to the cast to make up for the time lost! Everyone...welcome a new little navi who is magenta colored...

* * *

"Sis, stop!" The cyan navi yelled as he chased after the magenta one. He loved his little sister, he really did. But unfortunately, she had somehow inherited a wild side and had a huge tendency to take off whenever she felt like it. So, Mom's speed did have a downside to it.

The magenta navi turned on her heel and stuck out her tongue, "You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled as she continued down her racetrack. Despite being one navi year old, like all girls, she was more mature than her brother and was taller than he was at the age. Granted the fact that he was now "fully grown" and _should have_ been fast enough to catch his little sister. There was just one little problem…

Stream jumped for the navi as the magenta one's bright green eyes flashed, "Pixelate!" The cyan one internally groaned as he landed on the ground face first. Like him, at the age of "1", Pixel got her battle function. Despite Roll initially losing some of her powers, it seemed as if some of the features of attacks like Roll Dance remained and were passed on to Pixel. Meanwhile, all he was left with was a arrow.

The navi sighed as he heard the sound of giggling and a light weight on his back. Pixel laughed as she sat on her older brother. She didn't know why he was sighing, she was having a blast! She quickly jumped off her brother and started running in a different direction as he followed. A couple navis looked on at the now normal routine. Since Patch still wasn't ready for a navi, Stream didn't really have much else to do besides look after her. Dad was still at SciLab with Uncle Lan and Mom and Aunt Mayl were still out doing errands with the young human boy. Although, he was wondering who would get back home.

His uncle never really liked it when his aunt decided to go do errands as of recently mainly because she was almost eight months pregnant. Of course, she argued that she could still do things and that if she didn't that it wouldn't get done. But that was a conversation Stream never bothered to listen to. He was often more interested in whatever his dad had done at SciLab during the day. Recently, things had just gotten good and even though Pixel often boiled things down to magnets doing work, Stream actually found the whole thing pretty interesting.

Lan had recently started looking into electromagnetic waves as a source of advancing the Net beyond the network limitations of a computer. But, things were pretty slow going due to the great amount of…hesitance in that department. Understandable since EM Waves had saved/almost destroyed the world. Still though, the idea of physically representing a bond between two people was a remarkable feat in the young navi's eyes.

His sister, as energetic as she was, often never really bothered with the idea and often went looking for viruses to bust. When he tried to reason with her, his mom would constantly say that he acted the same way. He paused for a second as he tried to figure out where on the Net could the young tyke have run off to. Seriously, the navi needed a tracker program. Stream continued down the road; at least she was old enough to know not to wander too far. A run in with some Volgears had taught her that.

But still though, despite what his mother said, Pixel was the more adventurer type of the two of them. Sure he used to wander, but she traveled. At one point, she had found her way all the way to Town Area 3…where she found the Volgears. However, unlike him, she never seemed to like the virus. Granted, he deleted them now, but he still didn't mind going by the Virus Feeder and giving the viruses some of his bug frags. Stream turned another as he continued his search. Now he was beginning to get worried. Where was she?

"Pixel Barrage!" he heard her voice as he jumped out of the way of a blast. While he had inherited the Roll Arrow, she had inherited the Megabuster. As to be expected, the weapons functions had changed slightly. The Pixel Barrage was a series of rapid shots that distorted vision upon impact. Not very powerful, but very useful. On the other hand, the Stream Dart was a single projectile that shot at incredibly fast speeds. Initially it wasn't very powerful, but it could gain such strength over time provided some programs being installed.

Stream sighed, "Pixel! Come on! Really?" Recently, she had become somewhat obsessed with battling and decided that she was going to beat everyone in her "tournament". Although with the navis around, that just left him, Mom, and Dad. Megaman and Roll had "tied" and somehow eliminated themselves from the fight (he still never got that ruling), which meant that he was the only one left. Stream didn't really want to fight his sister, especially since she was so new to the battle scene. Normally, he would be able to appease her by distracting at the chip store. She must have caught onto his little trick since there were clearly no stores in sight.

"All fair in war! High ho!" Stream turned and this time was clobbered to the ground. Only this time, the weight was a lot heavier than his little sister. A feeling of déjà vu came back to him as he stared into the mouth of a Spikey 1. The dog's breath was hot and seemed to just be waiting for Stream to make a move. Stream prepared to kick the dog off and fire a dart at it, when he noticed that something was on its back. Correction, someone.

"Ha! Gotcha! You have to surrender now! We've got you!" Pixel smiled happily as she clapped excitedly.

Stream could feel a nervous sweat drop, "Pixel…where'd you get the Spikey from? And could you please tell him to get off me and not look like he's going to blast me?"

"Do you give up?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling.

Stream rolled his eyes, fairly certain that he wasn't in danger, "Yes, I give up. You win." He said as the virus took its paw off. Pixel jumped down and tapped the dog like virus on its side. It looked quickly at her before running off back onto the Net.

The young navi did a happy dance, "That was so cool! I tamed my first virus and I beat my older brother. I'm the greatest fighter in the world!" The magenta navi said as her dirty blond hair swayed just as frantically. Stream shook his head. Go figure she had Mom's ability to tame viruses. Though he would have rather been jumped on by a Mettuar than a Spikey. Still…

"Yeah, you did well. But…I can't have you spreading that and ruining my good name can I?" He said as he grabbed the little navi and started tickling her. Surprisingly, the concept still transferred over to navis. The girl navi shrieked as she was picked up. She tried to teleport away, but she couldn't divert her attention since she was laughing so hard.

"HAHA-MER-HAHA-CY-HAHAHA!" she yelled as Stream stopped and brought her back to the ground. The magenta navi laid down as she calmed down. When she finally stopped laughing, she gave her brother an annoyed stare, "No fair!"

"Neither is a sneak attack, but it's still legal!" He joked back as she puffed her face. But she could only keep the look up for a while before laughing again. After the two navis stopped, Stream looked back at his sister, "Ready to head back? Everyone should be back by now."

"Yeah!" Pixel said as she grabbed his arm as started running back.

"Hey!" Stream said before smirking. Yep, his little sister was a handful. But he really wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Ghost: So I was trying to help terratasha with her story in terms of character names some time back and pretty soon the name Pixel was born. I wasn't really sure what to do with it and today I kinda went why not and soon enough Roll and Megaman had another kid and Stream is being pounced on by Spikeys. Anypanel, hope you guys liked it!

**Roll Merge Contest (Aura and Terra): August 30th**

**DN Bloopers (I'm Tired, etc.): August 30th**


End file.
